Lo que se esconde tras tus ojos
by Lyeth
Summary: Lily odia a James, todo lo relacionado con él, y sobre todo odia lo que logra despertar en ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Vengo aquí con un, por el momento, mini fic, no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, quizás 2, quizás 3 0 4, o quizás se alarga mucho más, no lo sé...**

**El título es de una canción de Soda Stereo, "Trátame Suavemente", por si alguien quiere escucharla mientras lee...**

**Es lo primero que escribo de esta pareja, así que no sé cómo será el resultado, compasión por favor! xD**

**Disclaimer:** Todo este mundo y personajes es exclusiva propiedad de Jotaka, yo sólo lo manipulo a mi antojo.

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Sentimientos encontrados**

James es todo lo que Lily odia. Orgulloso, arrogante, sinvergüenza, pedante, ególatra. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, Lily odia lo que James logra provocar en ella. Odia sentir que el corazón le late a mil por hora cuando lo tiene cerca. Odia saber que, si ella quisiera, podría tener a uno de los chicos más solicitados de Hogwarts comiendo de la palma de su mano. Odia que la mayoría de las chicas estén tras él y sean sus declaradas admiradoras. Y, aunque le duela el alma aceptarlo, odia ser una de esas chicas.

Lily sabe que algún día sucumbirá. Sabe que, tarde o temprano, las insistencias de James traspasarán su barrera de orgullo y terminarán obligándola a ceder. Sabe que algún día se le acabarán las excusas y la fuerza de voluntad y, contradiciendo años de resistencia, le dará a James la oportunidad por la que tanto ha luchado. Porque, aunque James sea inmaduro, aunque parezca que cuando se junta con Black la sensatez es un mito imposible, James tiene un 'algo' que la cautiva.

Se ha convertido en rutina. James insiste. Lily rechaza. James insiste. Lily rechaza. Pero James no pierde las esperanzas, y Lily espera profundamente que nunca lo haga. Porque le gusta, aunque nunca se lo admita a nadie, le gusta saber que alguien sería capaz de morir por ella. E, inconscientemente, le gusta ser envidiada por el género femenino. _Porque no todas tenemos la suerte de tener a James Potter a nuestros pies_. Lily, por supuesto, no comparte esa opinión. _Y yo no tengo la suerte de ser ignorada por Potter_. O eso dice, pero, ¿quién conoce los sentimientos de Lily? Ni siquiera ella misma.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-¿Cuándo diré qué?

-Sabes de qué te hablo, Lily, no digas que no te gusta, a mí no me engañas.

Lupin los conoce, claro que los conoce. Lily le ha ocultado lo que siente hasta a su propia conciencia, pero es imposible ocultarle algo a Remus Lupin. Su mejor amigo la conoce mejor que nadie, y, a veces, que alguien te conozca tan bien no es conveniente. Los secretos traen muchos beneficios, pero, con Remus, 'secreto' es una palabra que carece de significado, y, por lo tanto, Lily no cuenta con esos beneficios.

-No puedo hacerlo, simplemente no puedo. Son años que llevo rechazándolo, no puedo hacer como si nada.

-¿Sacrificarías toda una vida de felicidad por un par de años de orgullo?

Orgullo. Tantas veces Lily se lo ha reprochado a James y es ella quien no está dispuesta a dejar su orgullo de lado. James es orgulloso, pero Lily lo es aún más.

-Más que orgullo, es miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a qué?

A que James no la quiera. O a que su amor no sea suficiente. Sabe que el comienzo sería perfecto, como si estuviera soñando. Pero, ¿qué pasaría después? ¿Quién le garantiza que James no se aburrirá? Quizás no es amor lo que él siente, sino un simple capricho adolescente, una especie de meta, y una vez alcanzada se propondrá una meta más difícil y ella quedará olvidada. Porque cuando ganas un premio, no te conformas con ese, siempre buscas uno más. Y a Lily le da pánico que, cuando James la gane, pierda todo interés por ella, y ante esta posibilidad, Lily prefiere no arriesgarse. Prefiere no cruzar el río a ahogarse en la mitad.

-Por muy estúpido que parezca, tengo miedo a que se canse de mí, a que las cosas no sean como se supone que deberían ser, a que James tenga expectativas que yo no sea capaz de cumplir, o a que su amor no sea tan fuerte como él dice.

-Lily, escúchame, no sé si alguien sea capaz de amar a otra persona tanto como James te ama, pero sin duda, te ama más de lo que tú crees que alguien podría llegar a amarte, y eso ya es decir bastante.

Pero esa opinión, a pesar de haber sido expresada con tanta seguridad, no logró disipar todas las dudas de Lily. O quizás Lily prefiere escudarse detrás de esas dudas. No arriesgarse siempre será más fácil que abrirle su corazón a quien ha jurado odiar de por vida, y a quien, rompiendo ese mismo juramento, ama secretamente desde antes de haber jurado odiarlo.

Guardan silencio, porque Remus sabe lo que Lily piensa, y Lily hace vanos esfuerzos por ocultárselo, pero sus ojos la delatan, sus expresiones dicen más de lo que podrían decir las palabras, y no hay que olvidar que Lupin la conoce como nadie, y no hay nada que Lily pueda ocultarle, exceptuando lo que Remus, por cariño y respeto a ella, y porque la curiosidad jamás ha logrado vencerle, se niega a descubrir.

-Ustedes dos, ¿de qué tanto hablan? –James interrumpe, y a Lily el pulso se le acelera, como siempre ocurre cuando la descubren en algo que preferiría ocultar, en algo que es necesario ocultar para no ponerse en evidencia.

_Cuando James la descubre_.

-Por como reaccionaron, amigo, diría que hablaban de ti –Sirius es aún más inoportuno que James. Remus lo censura sin palabras, una fría mirada basta para que Sirius entienda que hubiera sido mejor no decir nada. El silencio es una poderosa arma que Sirius tiene que aprender a utilizar.

James, ante no encontrar nada mejor que hacer, ríe. Pero el pulso se le acelera tanto como a Lily. La mirada de Remus y el sonrojo de ella, que no le pasaron desapercibidos, sólo pueden significar que Sirius ha dado en el clavo. Y surgen nuevas preguntas. ¿Qué tanto sabrá Lupin sobre los sentimientos de Lily? ¿Qué tanto le ha ocultado Remus a él? ¿Dónde está la lealtad de Lupin, con él o con Lily?

-¿Es cierto eso? –James pregunta esperanzado, sintiendo que se eleva por sobre el castillo, por sobre las nubes, por sobre todo lo que conoce. No tiene motivos para tener esperanzas, porque Lily nunca se ha permitido dárselos, pero esas esperanzas, basadas en nada y en todo, son las que los mantienen unidos, porque se pertenecen sin saberlo, el futuro de cada uno dejó de ser diferente hace mucho tiempo, están inevitablemente entrelazados.

-¿Y qué si lo fuera? No es de tu incumbencia, Potter –Lily responde con otra pregunta. Nunca ha sido muy buena para mentir, y la verdad puede resultar cruelmente dolorosa. Lily se oculta tras las incógnitas, conciente de que sus reacciones y el brillo en sus ojos pueden transformarse en la mejor de las respuestas.

James sonríe, se hincha y continúa elevándose. El evidente enojo y la frustración de Lily es todo lo que necesita para sentirse victorioso, para saber que, después de todo, es él quien ganó la batalla. Pero una batalla no es la guerra. Y esta guerra aún no termina.

-Esa no es una respuesta, Evans. Y ya sabes lo que dicen, quien calla, otorga –James ensancha su sonrisa y Lily deja escapar un bufido de frustración. –Así que creo que tomaré tu respuesta como un 'sí'.

-Cree lo que quieras, Potter, soñar no cuesta nada. –Lily, evidentemente furiosa, sale de la Sala Común sin despedirse de nadie. Ni siquiera de su mejor amigo. De nadie. Odia sentirse vulnerable. Y odia las casi incontrolables ganas que le dieron de gritarle a James que sí, que estaban hablando de él, que ya está harta de tener que ocultar todo esto. Pero aún están separados. Miedo, orgullo, y más obstáculos que James no es capaz de ver y Lily no está dispuesta a saltar.

-Cornamenta, amigo querido, al parecer se te pasó la mano _una vez más._ –Sirius bromea y ríe. James bromea y ríe con él. Remus mueve la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación y murmura algo como "par de obstinados" que nadie más alcanza a oír, pero qué importa, nadie nunca oye.

**¿Por qué tan callada hoy?**

Están desayunando como siempre, James al lado de Sirius, Peter y Remus frente a ellos, y Lily al lado del último. _Como siempre_. Lily mira fijamente su plato sin tocarlo, sin probar bocado. Sabe que tiene un par de ojos clavados en ella, pero no se atreve a levantar su mirada para descubrir de quién son, _como si no lo supiera_, le aterra la posibilidad de un contacto visual. Siente esa maldita conversación repitiéndose en su cabeza, una y otra vez. Cualquier persona podría tomarlo sólo como un nuevo vano intento de James, pero Lily no. Reveló más de lo que quería. _Mucho más de lo que debía_. Y James lo sabe. Por eso la mira sonriendo, porque sabe que es él la causa del nerviosismo de Lily, de su inusual silencio. _Sabe que tiene una oportunidad_. Y va a aprovecharla.

-¿Qué le pasará a Evans hoy que está tan callada? –pregunta Sirius, con una sonrisa que parece nunca borrarse de su cara.

-¿Eso crees, amigo? Yo la veo igual que siempre –"James al rescate", piensa Lily con ironía, sin poder evitar sonreír.

-No, definitivamente está más callada _hoy_ –los cuatro merodeadores ríen abiertamente, y Lily baja aún más la cabeza para que no vean que ella también lo hace.

-¡Qué mal educados! Haciendo como si Lily no existiera. ¿Por qué mejor no le preguntan a ella? –Lily mira a Remus como diciendo "me la pagarás", y Lupin no hace más que mirarla burlonamente. En situaciones como ésta Lily entiende por qué Remus es amigo de Sirius y James.

-Lunático tiene razón, ¿y, Evans?, ¿por qué tan callada hoy? –Sirius habla dirigiéndose a ella, no es una simple observación a la que puede hacer oídos sordos, no, es una _pregunta directa_, y ante eso no tiene posibilidad de evasión. Opta por el camino más fácil, _comer_, aunque no tenga hambre, aunque tenga un nudo en la garganta, aunque tenga un nudo en el estómago, pero al menos tendrá la boca ocupada.

-Es que tengo hambre –responde Lily, después de hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por tragar la enorme cantidad de comida que se metió apresuradamente a la boca.

-Evans, Evans, Evans –suspira Sirius moviendo la cabeza negativamente. –Te salvas porque hoy estoy de buen humor, pero no esperes convencerme con esa excusa, ni tú te la crees.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Aquí el segundo capítulo, tardé un poco... lo siento...

Aún no contesto algunos reviews, lo haré posiblemente ahora...

**Por qué Lily dice que no**

Si James pudiera robarse el tiempo, por supuesto que lo haría. Si pudiera detener cada momento en que sus ojos se encuentran con el verde selvático de los de Lily, cada instante en que Lily lo mira, con odio, con apatía _y con_ _algo más_, daría su vida por hacerlo. Pero no puede. Tiene toda la magia del mundo, pero ni eso le sirve para impedir que los segundos pasen, uno tras otro, y el tiempo se le acaba. Aunque se sienta invencible, aunque se sienta el dueño del mundo, nunca será suficiente. Hay algo afuera, más grande, más fuerte, que amenaza silencioso, como serpiente tras su presa, y James sabe que, contra eso, no hay nada que hacer, se ha dado cuenta que su vida ya no está en sus manos, a lo mejor nunca lo estuvo. Todos saben que la más cruda de las guerras se avecina, nadie habla de ello, pero todos lo saben. Y por eso deben aprovechar el hoy, porque el mañana es una negra incertidumbre.

Lily tiene la mala suerte de no ser una Sangre Pura. _"Ustedes, los Sangre Sucia, serán los primeros"_. Malfoy lo repite cientos de veces, porque sabe que así será, o porque simplemente odia a los hijos de muggles, o una mezcla de las dos cosas. James tiene la mala suerte de ser un Gryffindor, amigo de muggles y Sangre Sucia. _"Y ustedes, los traidores a la sangre, los siguientes"_. Un destino maldito, incierto. Futuros enteros destruidos por la magia negra. Lily es conciente de esta realidad, de esta maldita realidad que es una muralla infinita, el más grande de los obstáculos, el único que no pudieron saltar.

Poco tiempo, nada que perder, mucho que ganar. ¿Y por qué mierda Lily no se decide? Remus siempre se encarga de recordarle que, como están las cosas, lo que menos tiene es tiempo para pensar, en el caso de que en realidad tuviera que pensar algo, como si no llevara años pensándolo, como si la decisión no la hubiera tomado hace ya mucho tiempo. Pero, aún así, dar el primer paso nunca será fácil.

-¿El primer paso? ¿No se supone que ése es cuando nadie ha dicho nada? Yo creo que 'el primer paso' lo dio James hace harto.

-Primer, segundo, tercer paso, como sea. Es igualmente difícil. –Lily sabe que lo que más le cuesta no es decir lo que siente, lo más difícil es que sea justamente a James a quien tenga que decírselo. Distinto sería si ellos fueran amigos, si ella hubiera dado antes algún indicio de interés, pero parece imposible derribar el muro de indiferencia que ella misma ha construido.

-Sólo espero que no tengas que lamentarte después porque James se cansó de perseguirte. –Lily siempre ha agradecido la fría sinceridad de Remus, pero eso no significa que no duela.

-Ya lo sé, créeme que lo sé.

**Y por qué James sigue insistiendo**

James está en su habitación, recostado en su cama, mirando el techo y sonriendo como nunca. Tiene los brazos apoyados detrás de la nuca y las piernas completamente estiradas, de vez en cuando deja escapar un suspiro o una risa ahogada. Sirius está en su cama, también tendido, y murmura algo que suena como "hay que agradecerle a Lunático por haber traído esta radio o como se llame", mientras los últimos acordes de una canción retumban en los oídos de ambos, dando paso a la siguiente melodía.

-¿Es mi imaginación u hoy estás de mejor humor que de costumbre? –pregunta Sirius, contagiándose un poco de la alegría de James.

-No es tu imaginación. Por fin creo que tengo una oportunidad con Lily.

-¿Y por qué esta vez tendría que ser distinta a los otros cientos de veces que te he oído decir lo mismo?

-Digamos que tengo algo así como 'intuición masculina'. –Se miran en silencio durante un par de segundos, y después ambos estallan en sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Ay, Jimmy! Prométeme que cuando Lily acepte salir contigo no te convertirás en un idiota macabeo –suplica Sirius, intentando contener las carcajadas, y utilizando un tono exageradamente meloso.

-Palabra de Merodeador –promete James, con una mano en el corazón, siguiéndole el juego a Sirius.

**Problemas que el Veritaserum no puede solucionar**

Pociones. Las favoritas de Lily. Calderos burbujeantes. Extraños olores llenando el aula. Y sobre todo, concentración. Pociones es la única clase que requiere que la perfecta prefecta Evans concentre toda su atención, por completo, en el humeante caldero. Es el único momento del día en el que Lily puede decir que sí, que puede estar más de una hora sin pensar en James.

Esta vez están preparando Veritaserum, poción de la verdad, un par de gotas y le revelarías tu secreto mejor guardado a tu peor enemigo.

Revuelve una, dos, tres veces, hasta que la poción humea y adquiere el color apropiado, el azul claro que se necesita, y, después, Lily guarda una muestra de la poción en un pequeño frasco.

-¡Hey, Evans! ¿Desocupaste los pelos de Unicornio?

Lily tarda un par de segundos en darse cuenta que James le habla a ella, y otros más en asimilar la pregunta. Respira profundamente para disimular su alteración, por muy leve que sea, al escuchar la voz de James. _Patética_, se reprocha mentalmente.

Se da vuelta, luchando para que parezca un movimiento natural, libre de tensión. Quizás por lo mismo no lo logra con éxito, pero, afortunadamente, él no parece notarlo, nadie parece hacerlo. No cuenta con que James estaría sonriéndole abierta y cálidamente. Así, es aún más difícil controlarse.

-Eh… sí, claro.

-¿Podrías alcanzármelos? –sigue sonriendo, alegre, seductor. Mierda, ¡cómo negarse!, debería ser ilegal que alguien pueda sonreír de esa manera. Le pasa el frasco de pelos de Unicornio, rogándole a todos los Dioses que haya sido realmente eso lo que él le pidió, en una situación como esa, cualquier persona lo habría olvidado. Sirius, sentado a la izquierda de James, mira la escena divertido.

Sirius aprovecha el momento en que Lily se levanta para ir a dejar la muestra de su poción a la mesa del profesor Slughorn, quedando las palabras de él fuera del alcance de los oídos de ella.

-Amigo, aprovecha. Nunca podrás conseguir Veritaserum de una forma más fácil. Un par de gotas en el zumo de Lily y todos tus problemas serán solucionados..

-Canuto, eso sería útil en el caso de que tuviera dudas de lo que Lily siente por mí, pero _sé_ que le gusto. El problema está en que acepte salir conmigo y, para eso, ni siquiera me un sirve un caldero entero de Veritaserum, mucho menos un par de gotas.

-Mirándolo desde ese punto…. –guarda silencio al ver que Lily se acerca de regreso a su mesa.

* * *

Gracias a **Sirenita** por haber beteado el cap :D


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí el siguiente capítulo, sé que tardé bastante y me avergüenza que el capítulo sea tan corto, pero no quería estar más tiempo sin publicar, intentaré hacer el próximo capítulo más largo.

Se darán cuenta que cambié el formato, transformé el fic en un conjunto de Drabbles, se me hace mucho más fácil escribir lo que se me ocurre en el momento sin tener que relacionarlo con lo anterior.

**

* * *

Navidad con amigos, Navidad en familia**

Avanza el año, diciembre está cada vez más cerca y, con ello, la Navidad, la época que todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts esperan con ansias. Regalos, vacaciones, volver a ver a sus familias. El 'Espíritu Navideño' se respira en cada rincón del castillo. Pero hace años que ninguno de los merodeadores pasa Navidad con sus familias, exactamente, desde que llegaron a Hogwarts por primera vez. No hay nada como pasar la Navidad con tus amigos, tu verdadera familia. Sobre todo para Sirius. Y sus amigos no lo dejarían solo en una época como ésta, no lo dejarían solo nunca.

-¿Qué harás para Navidad? –Lily le pregunta a Remus, sólo por costumbre. Sabe perfectamente cuál será la respuesta.

-Quedarme en el castillo, como siempre. No sé por qué preguntas.

-Pues no sé, me parece extraño que no quieras ir a pasar Navidad con tu familia, que prefieras quedarte aquí, con _ellos_.

_Con ellos_. Lily siente envidia. Envidia por esa relación de amistad que ella no termina de dimensionar, de conocer. Le encantaría tener amigos que hicieran tanto por ella, significar tanto para alguien.

-_Ellos_, como tú los llamas, son los mejores amigos que alguien podría tener, y ninguno de nosotros se irá dejando a Sirius aquí, solo. Y por supuesto que me gustaría pasar Navidad con mi familia, pero tengo otra prioridad.

-Bravo, lograste que encontrara algo que alabarle a Potter. A pesar de lo inmaduro y de todos los defectos que tiene, al parecer es un buen amigo.

-Hasta que te abres a verle virtudes.

**Siempre es bueno tener amigos**

Sirius, James, Remus y Peter han sido siempre inseparables. Desde que el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó ¡Gryffindor! El día en que los cuatro pisaron Hogwarts por primera vez. Desde que se sentaron juntos en la cena de ese primer día y supieron que a Remus le gustan muchas cosas. Budín de calabaza, tortilla de patatas, tarta de arándano. Pero nada le gusta más que una barra de chocolate, sobre todo si es amargo.

Pero si les preguntaran cuándo comenzó su verdadera amistad, los cuatro contestarían que fue cuando, la primera noche, Sirius tuvo una pesadilla y despertó sudando y gritando.

-¿Un mal sueño, Sirius? –le preguntó James preocupado y aún medio dormido.

-No es nada, vuelvan a dormir.

La mañana siguiente, Sirius permaneció acostado en su cama, haciéndose el dormido, hasta que sus tres compañeros abandonaron la habitación para bajar al Gran Comedor. Quería aplazar el momento del encuentro lo más posible. Ya estaba suficientemente avergonzado de que lo hubieran escuchado gritar de esa forma la noche anterior, como para además tener que contestar las preguntas que sabía se estarían haciendo.

Cuando ya no pudo alargar más la ducha, se vistió y se dispuso a bajar a la Sala Común y sentarse junto a la chimenea un rato. No había razón para ir al Gran Comedor, el desayuno ya lo había perdido.

Sintió una mezcla de miedo y vergüenza al entrar en la Sala Común y darse cuenta que no estaba vacía como esperaba. Si no fuera porque tenía años de experiencia en ocultar sus emociones, podría incluso haberse sonrojado. Sus tres compañeros estaban sentados en unas butacas junto al fuego y había una gran bandeja con comida sobre la mesa.

-Pensamos que tendrías hambre, así que te trajimos el desayuno –le dijo Remus sonriendo.

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa, se sentó en la butaca que quedaba libre y tomó una tostada de la bandeja.

Ninguna pregunta. Ningún comentario. Nada.

**No busques días nublados**

Unas cuantas nubes cubren parcialmente el cielo, más azul que nunca. El sol brilla en lo alto, y en los jardines los alumnos disfrutan uno de los últimos días templados del otoño que amenaza con irse. La mayoría está en el césped haciendo deberes o simplemente recostados dejando que el sol les dé de lleno en la cara.

Lily tiene la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Remus, mientras él, apoyando la espalda en el tronco de un gran árbol, lee en voz alta los versos de algún poema que Lily no conoce. _No desfallezcas si no me encuentras pronto / Si no estoy en un lugar, búscame en otro / En algún lugar te estaré esperando. _Le encanta la forma en que Remus toma los versos y las estrofas y juega con ellos, impregnándolos de vida, de sentimientos, dándoles su propia melodía.

-Me encantan estos días, ojalá nunca fuera invierno –dice Lily aprovechando la pausa que hace Remus al terminar el poema y buscar otro.

-El invierno también tiene su gracia. El viento, la lluvia, los truenos. Es todo mucho más musical.

-El frío, las nubes, el gris. Es todo mucho más deprimente.

Remus ríe con esa risa característica de él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Una risa entre burlona y alegre, que no sabes si se ríe de ti o contigo, pero que no importa porque te contagia y terminas tú riéndote con él.

-Iguales cosas pueden decirse del verano. El calor te hace transpirar, puedes andar desnudo pero no importa porque seguirás teniendo calor. En cambio, basta con abrigarte para que el frío se pase. El calor hace que la gente ande de mal humor.

Lily no alcanza a responder cuando ven a James acercarse. Viene despeinado, sudando, con el equipo de Quidditch todavía puesto y las botas colgando sobre el hombro.

-Evans, ¿quieres ir conmigo…

-No –le interrumpe Lily mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sabes que seguiré insistiendo –agrega James, sonriendo, dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el castillo.

Lily gira la cabeza para mirar a Remus, no le sorprende que esté riendo.

-En invierno es el Baile de Navidad, en verano no –Remus no dice nada, pero ríe más fuerte.


End file.
